Pox N Roll
Pox N Roll is season fourth episode of season three of Grojband. It is the fourth episode overall. Synopsis Corey Riffin catches the chicken pox and spreads it to everyone in the school so that he can start a chicken pox party but it all gets ruined when Trina gives Anti-Scratch mitts to everyone causing them to stop scratching their pox. Plot Kin, Kon, and Laney are watching a record spinning and playing music and Kin teaches the other two that these records are what people used to listen to before CDs. Kon mentions that CD's are also obsolete as he states how they're currently being used as coasters. Laney asks what came before records and Kin says that he thinks that it was always just records. Then Corey comes in saying that he has some good news. He has the chicken pox. Laney tells him that the chicken pox is majorly contagious and that it is not good news to have it. Just then, Kin and Kon catch chicken pox just from being around him and Kin touches Laney's face, giving her the chicken pox. Corey says that he should raise awareness for the chicken pox and show everyone that the pox rocks by throwing a chicken pox themed party in their own garage what they're going to play. Laney says that there is no way anybody would be willing to come to a party where they're going to catch chicken pox but the garage door opens, revealing all the students of Elementary High catching the chicken pox and cheering for the party. Mina is in Trina's room reading Trina a fairytale book about Nick as a prince saving Trina as a princess. After the story is done, Trina tells Mina to go and get her a glass of still water. She snaps her fingers and Mina quickly zips off and zips right back with the water and gives it to her. It then starts shaking because of everybody cheering for the pox. Trina is mad at Mina for giving her "rippling water" until she finds out where the cheering is coming from. She leaves her room and looks off of the balcony and sees the entire scene. She fears that she might catch chicken pox from this and so she calls Mayor Mellow to tell him about the situation. Mayor Mellow is currently having a picnic with Mother Mellow. Mayor Mellow gets his call and hears about the chicken pox going on and says that he is going to put a stop to it. Trina and Mina are walking outside of the house and Trina talks to Mina about how happy she is that the chicken pox party is going to get ruined for Grojband but then they crash into an invisible wall which turns out to be a giant bubble that Mayor Mellow quarantined the house inside of so that he can keep the diseased party contained until the chicken pox goes away. He includes Trina and Mina inside of them despite them not having the chicken pox and he tells them that he also put some Anti-Scratch mittens and Pox-Proof suits in there for them to use. Trina takes advantage of this to help and make the party worse for Grojband and the other kids and so she and Mina go in there wearing the Pox-Proof suits and they put the Anti-Scratch mittens on all of the other kids. The Anti-Scratch mittens shock the kids if they ever try to scratch. Trina also puts them on Corey and his band so that they can't play their musical instruments. She instantly becomes bored after she does this and Mina suggests that she talks to Nick Mallory. Nick is showing the other kids himself leaning on nothing until Trina comes up, shoves them all out of the way and starts talking to Nick who tells her that he doesn't get chicken pox because he is too perfect. Corey says that he invited Party Danimal over so he could judge the party. Laney starts freaking out because once Party Danimal finds out that there's no scratching, he will give them a low party rating. Corey sends Kin and Kon out to find a way to escape the bubble. Meanwhile, Corey and Laney try to think of ways to make the party fun without scratching. The first thing they try is hot potato but the Anti-Scratch mittens take the urgency out of it. The next idea is charades but the oven mitts also hide Corey's fingers so nobody can guess how many words it is. Party Danimal is there giving their party a low rating. Kin and Kon are up on top of a huge ramp with a girly tricycle and they blast theirselves right on down so they can get out of the bubble but when they hit the wall, it bounces them right back in. Corey and Laney try making a scratching center with rusty garden tools but it only tears people's clothes. Kin and Kon try to escape again by drilling a hole out of there but Mayor Mellow fills it in with wax. Kin and Kon just barely escape and Kon's eyebrows get singed. Suddenly, Corey has an idea on how they can make their party something that Party Danimal would accept. Corey sets up a spin the bottle game and Trina starts playing spin the bottle with Nick excluding everyone else at the party. The bottle lands on her and she makes Mina lift up Nick so she can carry him in front of the bottle. Trina and Nick are about to kiss each other but one of Nick's friends tells him to look at him for no reason and he turns his head to look at him making Trina kiss his ear. Trina's eyes are closed so she doesn't see that she's not really missing his lips. Trina gets the chicken pox from him but doesn't care because she thinks has just got her first kiss with him. Trina goes into Love Diary Mode and Corey get's her diary and can start using lyrics for heir song. The Band starts playing music with his band. They use tools around that garage as instruments and sing the song Chicken Pox Rocks Trina is there furious at them because she apparently figured out that it was on his ear and not his lips. Party Danimal rates the party with ten awesomes plus and Grojband can say that they successfully made an awesome party that proved that the pox rocks. He tells his moral for the day but then Mayor Mellow asks them what they're going to do for the next eight days and Laney gets realistic with him and tells him that they won't be able to do anything for the rest of their time in there and Corey just says "Careful Lanes, the only cure for party fever is a wet blanket. Thank's for coming out everyone." Corey closes the garage door and the episode ends. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Laney Penn *Trina Riffin *Mina Beff *Party Danimal *Nick Mallory *Mayor Mellow Minor Roles *Mother Mellow (Pictured) Songs *Chicken Pox Rocks Running Gags Diary Mode *Love Diary Mode Corey's Moral *Corey explains that you should enjoy the chicken pox while you still have it. Trivia *This was the first episode where Trina's Diary Mode was changed. *When Trina went into Love Diary Mode It was because she thought she kissed Nick on the lips even though she didn't. According to the way she looked agreed at them when they were singing and the way how she tried to kiss him on the lips an dead it would be their first kiss in the episode Creepaway Camp she must have figured out the truth. *This episode marks Mother Mellow's first episode appearance (Excluding the Grojband Pilot). She was pictured. *When Corey was playing charades and pointing to his hand, one of the people guessed six words and Corey smiled as if he were correct. This is impossible because Corey only has five fingers. **In the episode "For Hat and Country," Corey held up his hand and made a sixth finger grow there meaning that he might have done this during the game of charades. Gallery RECORD.jpg Uhhhhhhhhhh ... Record?.jpg The trio is listening to a record.jpg Kin with a CD.jpg Coasters???.jpg Corey's PNR debut.jpg The dark Corey with pox-a-scratch.jpg Corey is all poxy.jpg Poxy Corey says stuff.jpg More Pox Core YEAH!.jpg Kon's dance moves are contageous.jpg Infected with the DANCE!.jpg Kin gets infected with the dance.jpg Poxy Kon.jpg Poxy Kin.jpg Poxy Laney.jpg INFECTION!!!.jpg Pimple faced Laney.jpg Scratch crazy.jpg Poxy Corey.jpg Poxy Kids.jpg Poxy Kids Cherring.jpg SCRATCH FEST!!!.jpg Chicken Pox-A-Itchin'.jpg Mina reading.jpg Mina reading fairy tales for Trina.jpg Trina thanks Mina for reading her her story even though she's a complete jerk sack.jpg Trina asks Mina for a drink of still water.jpg Trina snaps her fingers.jpg Mina zips off to go fetch her a glass of still water.jpg Mina fetchesethes Trina a glasseth of watereth.jpg A glass if still water.jpg A glass of rippling water.jpg Trina is mad at Mina for getting her some bad water DUN DUN DUN!!!.jpg They hear people chanting pox..jpg Gugh!.jpg Trina takes a good look at the piece of crap on the balcony.jpg CHICKEN POX PARTAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Oh Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinaaaaaaaaaaaa, would you be a dear and fetch of me the HOTLINE PHONE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! NOOOOOOOWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg What the hell? CHICKEN POX!?!?!?!?!.jpg Oh yeah and HOTLINE PHONE! NOW!.jpg Hotline phone fetch.jpg Mayor Mellow enjoying a nice yummy picnic.jpg Mayor Mellow takes out a picture ....jpg Of Mother Mellow.jpg Ring ring ring someone's at your hat mayor mellow.jpg It's antenna time.jpg Mayor Mellow on the hat phone.jpg Mad Mellow on the phone.jpg It's time for something Mother.jpg I MUST SAVE THE WORLD!!!.jpg Mayor Loves Mother.jpg Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!.jpg Mayor Mellow needs to save this city from a raging contagion.jpg Mayor Mellow trips on a plate of hot dogs.jpg Mayor Mellow falls to the ground.jpg Corey gives a pox speech.jpg Corey still gives a pox speech.jpg Chicken pox conga line.jpg The Lanester wants to give that Corey some SASS!!!.jpg Corey sputters moutho.jpg Ugh shut up Poxy Corey.jpg Trina talks to Mina about ruining the party.jpg They go slap!.jpg Hard Air.jpg Mayor Mellow and the bubble.jpg Bubble Pox Party!!!.jpg Man at suit Trina and Mina come into the garage.jpg TGTPADOT.jpg TUTEG.jpg MEG.jpg ABMEG.jpg RTTS.jpg RGE.jpg RLDOTG.jpg CKKALG.jpg PHSOTG.jpg SCPT.jpg A bunch of stuff.jpg More stuff and pox.jpg Corey pointing to his guitar with both hands.jpg TOTEGOC.jpg CHSEGN.jpg KKALHEGT.jpg TIMAMFHABI.jpg MSTTTNM.jpg NMITTTKAHCHI.jpg TGUTNM.jpg TSABOOKOOTW.jpg TANWHNWHDHTCP.jpg NTTTHEDCP.jpg NAGP.jpg NGROHCPWHE.jpg NAIPF.jpg Jswguguyagjyasgcua.jpg Skxkazmzjoaaoka.jpg Selsoxs wklslslsllsls.jpg Swowlslsosklala.jpg My dog's butt.jpg Fsbficuhdskubadckuaehcaleichh.jpg The Tanana Sisters at their failed stomach flu party.jpg Party Danimal criticizing the party.jpg Party Fail!!!.jpg Clip ends.jpg Vhbcjhbdcauhbcda.jpg Dmthdtdnhhgmdmdth.jpg Dybbuk jcwajegykacjgekdy.jpg KSHHACSAH.jpg CTTAPI.jpg LIMAS.jpg CPSO.jpg DAPM5E.jpg Oven.jpg Oven ding.jpg Hot Potato.jpg Huluvcsbcwdhibshcdj.jpg Laney holding the hot potato.jpg LSTOMKOTTUOOHPC.jpg CRTHSTDBINAGOSCF.jpg Playing sharades.jpg Bad at charades.jpg Party Danimal guftucchg.jpg NERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Laney smacks her forehead.jpg ElectroZAP!!!.jpg Dripsy Dropsy.jpg Oven mitts of action.jpg Ramp-O-Pain!.jpg Kin and Kon at the top of the Ramp-O-Pain!.jpg Get ready for RAMP TIME!!!.jpg Here we go.jpg The duo fly out the garage door.jpg Kin and Kon both fly through the air.jpg Stuck in a bub.jpg Stupid ol' Kin and Stupid ol' Kon.jpg CRASHING AGAINST THE GARAGE DOOR!!!.jpg Corey reading Laney a bedtime story.jpg Rusty garden fool scratching center.jpg Laney is kinda scared by the witch in the bedtime story.jpg Corey and Laney hear a spooky sound.jpg Party Danimal comes out.jpg Party Danimal gives the party a rating of double awesome.jpg Laney is scared that the chicken pox party might fail.jpg Laney whines and cries in sorrow over the party.jpg Corey is happy and might be able to help poor Laney feel better again.jpg Corey thinks for a second.jpg Corey gets shocked by his mitten.jpg Kon drills a hole out.jpg Kin and Kon have come out.jpg Kin and Kon are scared.jpg Mayor Mellow boils them.jpg Mayor Mellow is boiling them.jpg Mayor Mellow is happy he boiled them and Mother Mellow's outlines are missing.jpg Kon drills into the garage.jpg Kin and Kon escape the wax boiling.jpg Kon's eyebrows are singed.jpg Corey yanks away the machinery.jpg Corey wants to start a scratch fest.jpg Haggis Time!!!.jpg Cool lean Nick.jpg Trina wants to got with Nick to a Nightclub.jpg Trina tries to do Nick's cool lean.jpg She flops stupidly on the ground like brainless idiot with no sense of common terminology.jpg You are cool you guys.jpg Corey knows just the someone who would like to get poxy.jpg Chicken pox transition.jpg Corey makes an announcement.jpg Corey wants to show everyone that the pox rocks.jpg Party Danimal called Corey a pox pusher.jpg Corey has a bottle.jpg Trina pushes a girl out of the way.jpg Trina pushes a boy out of the way.jpg Trina pushes Corey to the floor.jpg Happy Trina loves Niiiiick.jpg Trina flutters her eyes.jpg Mina warns Trina about the Chicken Pox.jpg Trina shoves Mina away.jpg Sidekick is the life for me.jpg Trina sends a happy little message to all the flaky skinned dorks in the garage.jpg The flaky skinned dorks.jpg Trina outvites them.jpg The flaky skinned dorks are disappointed.jpg Trina spins the bottle.jpg Trina is so happy to be playing spin the bottle with Hunky Nick Mallory.jpg Nick is playing spin the bottle with Trina.jpg Trina gets ready to kiss Nick Mallory.jpg Trina is mad that the bottle landed on her.jpg Mina carries Nick.jpg Now the bottle has "landed on Nick Mallory.".jpg Trina gets ready to kiss Nick.jpg Lips, it's joy time.jpg Trina and Nick get ready to kiss.jpg They are just about to kiss.jpg Nick's friend calls him.jpg Nick's friend wants Nick to look at him for no good reason.jpg Nick will look at his friend.jpg Nick looks at Nick's friend.jpg Trina kisses Nick's ear.jpg Trina gets the chicken pox.jpg Mina sends her endless yapper flapping to Trina about her pox.jpg Trina gets the Nciken pox.jpg Trina doesn't care about this.jpg Trina is oblivious to the fact that she kissed Nick's ear and not his lips.jpg She jets out of her hazmat suit.jpg Trina has a very loving diary freak out.jpg Trina is lovingly in diary mode.jpg The bubble is full of love.jpg Trina writes hearts in her diary instead of fire.jpg Trina is so in love she's floating.jpg What a nice diary rage or should I say love.jpg Corey mitten snatches the diary.jpg Corey scratches his lame Fest onto the best party ever list.jpg Corey singing on the balcony.jpg Corey pumps his fist up in the air.jpg Dancing in the chicken disco lights.jpg Lots of PARTY!.jpg The world loves Corey.jpg Everybody sings CPR.jpg Yeah Core.jpg CRSATCPWNM.jpg Let's goofy in the outhouse.jpg Corey sings while Laney beatboxes.jpg Corey sings while Kon drums.jpg Kin is a nerdy DJ.jpg Kin scars the DJ record.jpg Trina scars herself.jpg Three kids bust a cool move.jpg Corey screeches to the land.jpg Party Danimal is gleeful.jpg Party Danimal rates the Chicken Pox Party with ten awesomes plus.jpg Kin, Kon, and Laney leave the garage to go home.jpg The moral light turns on and Corey gets talking.jpg Vebwdvvdw.jpg Fever FTW!.jpg AYFKM?.jpg Mmcottb.jpg Corey looks at Laney adihgebajxkjbsd.jpg Let's cap this episode off with a bang.jpg The end of Pox N Roll.jpg Videos Grojband - Pox N Roll|Pox N Roll Preview See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1